clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ninjinian/2
For the current version of my user talk, see here. (P.S. Check out this article!) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Would this be the first or second post? Damien the Hawk Sorry To Ninjinian, I'm sorry about what happaned over shout box. I know this is short but still I'm sorry. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) PS: Vampires are legal. It used to be against the COC for vampire. See Vampenguism. Also, the parody of Vampanzees should be Vampingus. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I've finished!!!!! :) I know I don't usually brag about my pics, but I honestly think this is my best pic ever. I hope you like it, and if there's anything you want fixed, or edited about it just let me know. --Speeddasher RE How can you be sorry? I was the evil one. Not you. Anyway, thank you for remining me about CPB. I'll do my best to expand it. Also, is it ok to finish up the work that the BOBmasters should had done on CPB? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 19:34, 26 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Change on Crow I'll give it a try! Thank you for telling me. :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Last Sysops Slowage Ninj, I homeschool so I don't have much computer time, but I'll complete the first half. Sorry for the delay. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 23:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) RE Thanks! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Atrocious Image Unless you still want that book cover you asked for, I can start right away. If you still want the book cover though then you'll have to wait awhile. Just tell me what you want to two pics to look like though and I'll get to work on them as soon as possible. --Speeddasher Re: Sure, I don't watch either shows but I'll help you with that. I wouldn't make more shows though, there are already too many and they all need help Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No problem dude. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Birthday Ninj, in the words of the most Illustrious and Beloved Mayor McFlapp of Ternville, THAT BALLY WALLPAPER IS SO FLIPPIN' BALLY BRILLIANT! Don't be sorry! It's an awesome birthday gift! I couldn't have had a better birthday. Thanks a million, Ninjinian, this is the best birthday ever! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 00:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) PS: Like my additions to The Last Sysops? Info Required I need to know what you want the two pics you requested to look like. --Speeddasher Your very own Bureau of Fiction ID! By the order of the Bureau of Fiction, All employees shall receive their own ID card. This one is delivered to a Mr Ninjinian. Security Clearance Level 4 Cookie Master/Sysop Hope you like it. Cheers!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 12:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Professor Fungi's Synonyms for You Valued Customer: I have rapidly and expertly typed your synonyms for the words you have ordered, thanks to the wonders of the Internet. It totals up to 125 coi-, ahem, Wiki Currencies. :Searching the Internet and regarding context and this universe's doctrine, these are the ones reccomended to you... *demons = devil's angels, underworldly cohorts, sinister beings, evil wraiths, evil spirits **TMB RECCOMENDS: evil spirits *evil = sinister, ill-mannered, villanious, naughty, bad **TMB RECCOMENDS: sinister *mischievous = irksome, sly, cunning, destructive, tricky, rascal, rascally... **TMB RECCOMENDS: sly *cunning = sly, mischevious, slick, manipulative, con, crafty.. **TMB RECCOMENDS: slick *underworld = abyss, netherworld, trench **TMB RECCOMENDS: abyss ***TIPS: name the abyss. Don't just put Abyss, give it a name. Perhaps naming it after whoever discovered it, the location it is in, its appearence, like real geographers do. Abysses are always underwater, as are trenches. Note that these have been forked from other places online and are not original compositions. Thank you for your time and requests! :''-Professor Fungi, the Typing Mushroom Boy'' RE:Your Request I have created the image, but I can't upload it for some reason. Any idea why?--N⊘tAnEditor 10:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I can't upload there either! *panics* I'll have to close the image part of the shop till this gets fixed!--N⊘tAnEditor 11:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE The Strike System isn't mandatory to use, as I worte it. Even after Trisk rewrote its not mandatory. Did anyone give Fluffy a strIKE? I DON'T THINK SO. AND PARDON THE CAPS, MY KEYBOARD MALFUNCTIONS A LOT. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 18:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Your image, at last! After the issues of uploading images seems to have subsided, I can finally upload that image and give it to you! Here you are, now! =D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 20:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Here's one of the pics.... Here's the Atrocious pic you requested. I hope you like it. Feel free to give your opinion on it, but please don't leave on of those messages saying "OMG that must've taken forever to make" because it didn't. If I wanted to I could've finished this pic in less than a hour. And no I'm not praising myself, I'm actually saying how easy it is to make. Anyone who has Photoshop can do it, it's really not that hard. However I hope you like it. --Speeddasher Don't worry it's no trouble. I'll probably start this afternoon because I'm probably gonna have lunch soon. Also I'm sorry if I sounded abit grumpy in my previous post. I wasn't trying to and I'm abit tired. --Speeddasher Updated Atrocious I added a few things onto it, including the Bat Wings you asked for. I hope you like it. --Speeddasher War Yes, that is a good Idea. lets do it. --Swiss Ninja 19:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Ninjinian, You have all of my trust. Please gather troops around the Antarctic to stop the enemy. By the way, after finishing Penguin Academy, would you be interested in joining Zürich University? For your support to the UCSN, you will get a scholarship to that School. The University offers lots of classes, including sports. -Lord Swiss Ninja 20:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Last Sysop question Hey Ninjinian, I was just wondering if Willy the Penguin could be in The Last Sysops. I already asked Kwiksilver. You can deny it. Have a good one. --Screwball86 00:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Last Sysops Question Well, I suppose he can't be in it then. When he was created, he was designed to be the lovable goofball of the wiki. (But you know, Explorer is kinda that already) but you know, he could provide some humor into the story being the comic relief. So I guess his role in this wiki is to be the comic relief to literally everybody. All right God bless and have a good one. --Screwball86 12:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Well, if you could do that, it would be great. But you know, every story needs a little comedy. --Screwball86 13:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) TLS I'm not sure, maybe Willy the Penguin can be a Bureau of Fiction employee? Or maybe he helps Ninjinian on his quest? I'm not sure. My work schedule is chock-full so I'm not sure if I'll get another chance to talk. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 22:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) PS: It's raining. Cookie War Hey Ninjinian, I was just wondering if The Giant Swiss-Terrain Cookie War is a community project. Is it? --Screwball86 14:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: ZW I forgive ZW, particularly since he seems sincere, but that doesn't excuse the fact that the Walruses have my name and hometown, nor does it relieve his infinite block. He still committed High Treason and sought revenge merely due to some sort of online activity. I can frogive him for his wrongdoing, but forgiveness does not excuse what he did. Tell him that I've made peace with myself and my parents, that the Walruses do not bother me anymore, and tell him thathe is forgiven, but not excused from his punishment. Also, tell him that Jesus loves him, and if he's Christian, tell him to ask for forgiveness and God will fogive instantly. Yes, he's forgiven. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 13:36, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello, im out of work, my blog has basicly shut down and i need help. can i work at CPP? i would update every time there is somthing, with good gramer and get good images, please?? im BEGGING YOU!!! 21:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) okay! I can do that, I have Photoshop so the pictures won't be poopy doop with terrible red paint circles. (See my good gram' there?) My MSN address is Harry_Colquhoun@hotmail.co.uk, add me whenever. and can you tell me how to do it the Club-penguin-Pins way? -- 17:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Polictition Could you do a polictition template infbox? It'll be apreciated if you can. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 19:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) yah, i don't really bother with spelling. Ok, basicly, it explains the position they hold, what they do, etc. Just make it like the Royalty template. Here's a inspiration: That's a inspiration. Use the Template:infoboxroyalty for more inspirations. Also, you can choose the colors. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) k. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi Remember this? I think you should kind of take a break from this wiki to improve your other wiki, like revising the ROB, making more Battlers, and getting more users to join. I am da bomb! 20:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ps. Go Here Hi I don't know if you already know this, but I made a forum for the story in this wiki about the CPBA. Enjoy! Click Here I am da bomb! 02:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ayetropolis Animation Flag Thanks Ninjinian. Also thanks Turtleshroom for adding the wrenches. --Speeddasher RE: Oh dear, it appears I've been busy with school and such, so I have sorta forgotten... silly me :). Perhaps I'll do it now while I've got nothing to do. Sorry Ninj, I'll try to get it to ya. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:07, September 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Image Request Okay, I've created your Pakistan-ish Dorkugese leader, Gaseef Eal Gincari. I based him off of this image of the Pakistan president, which was EXTREMELY difficult, particularly due to the cheesy smile and thick eyebrows. I added medals and boots at your request. Look closely: you'll notice one of his medals looks like a chocolate-chip cookie (I'll assume that it was given by Ninjinian for valor), and another that looks like a cresecent moon, a reference to Pakistan's flag. However, in a homage to the Dorkugese aspect, I found an image of a Portugese military warrior who later became king and mixed some of that in, because I couldn't find a 1500s Portugal military uniform. The sash is green, also in reference to the Pakistan flag, and a reference to Portugal and the Dorkugese aspect, as is his belt and colors. One last thing: I added a lavender tie for a final reference to the Pakistan president, and I hop that I've satisfied your request! Hopefully, you (and the creatures of Terristan) will appreciate my work. This was one of the hardest request's I've ever taken, so enjoy it! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC) New state. Can Razorbeak Island be a state in UnitedTerra? Island --PabloDePablo 17:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Gov. I will like to follow your UnitedTerra Gov.! lsp logo thanks 4 the new lsp logo --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 17:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) grop photo i was planing to make lsp grop photo but i am not good at paint--beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 17:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) the have sutes like the x-men in the films coool is on coool31 --beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 17:47, October 5, 2009 (UTC) black jump suits the lsp logo on thair hearts thanks--beCoool talk with the cooolmister two rights make a left and two lefts make a right...right 20:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Razorbeak Racers 2 1. It's pretty good. 2. I really can't edit it, my art program (Acorn) can't upload on Wikia, I think. 3. The page will be up soon, but Shark will be needed for some of the art. Ok, well, the bikes are the things I do not like. I think that they should be more flexible. I'm thinking 2 yellow Tron bikes. I mean the riders should be more low on the bike, maybe laying bellydown on the bike. Re:Alternate Name Because "Vampenguin" has been used a lot, it should be a way of addressing the creatures. However, the alternate name could be the "official' one. I guess that "pirate" does have to do with vampires (they both steal), so we should have a broader term. Since all birds can become vampenguins, the official name could vampavians. Vampein sounds kind of weird, and it's hard to tell that that comes from penguin. Maybe a latin name (although Sphenisciformes doesn't seem to fit) Citcxirtcem 17:48, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Your Sig I linked it so the picture in your sig goes directly to your user page... no need for the seperate link now! If you want it back to how it was before I can fix it for you. Have a great day, ----Anniem۝۝se 22:06, October 30, 2009 (UTC) yo Yo. I'm keepin my cool now. PEACE! *holds up two fingers* -Rocket_Slug U ROCK! Vampenguin New name: Vampavin Avin- Avi a n''' Citcxirtcem 16:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Infobox character First off, there's no need to move or change anything. We will simply amend the upgrades. The fist section says "vital statictics". We'll keep that '''as-is and add a new section saying "more fast facts" or "other details". There, you'd put date of hatching or birth, the signature at the bottom, ect. ect., like the Wikipedia version. When the code is up and running, we'll test it on an old, REALLY old character. I'm talking one that no one knows about, someone from the darkest, oldest sections of the site. We will test it on Puffly, the oldest unedited character article, last edited December 19, 2008! When it's bug-free, we'll install it onto the CreatePlate for the character section, so everyone can use it BY DEFAULT. All other items will be changed by hand when people get around to it. Be sure to use the upload image function for the signature! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Help! There are two users who are currently causing chaos on the wiki right now. User:Grumpydrawer and User:FIat Stanley. Stanley sent a rude link in the shou box (I knew rigt away, so I didn't click it.) and Grumpy is vandalsing artciles. Please block them ASAP.--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 18:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Signature I do use 4 tidles. My signature is Citcxirtcem 21:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi. wanna meet on CP im a new editter here and you seem REALLY cool mind if we meet on CP? fishybluered RE:Promote Icmer Ninjinian, look at Icmer's last edits. They were nonsense and un-needed. Now look at the edits made in November. All RFA. If he wants his 'crat powers back, I expect to see him editing mainspace whenever he comes on. I can only go on holidays,Fri, Sat, and Sunday, but I still am active! Icmer should be as active as all of us, he just wastes his time debating over his 'crat powers. If he wants them back, I want him to see him creating articles, expanding articles, and helping the wiki all together. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 20:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) "Heavy Edits" What do you mean by that? --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 19:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Osama BEAN Larken (Starting Over) In regard to your message on the deletion of Osama BEAN Larken, I have no choice but to respect such a decision. The COC authorizes deletion due to religious, ethnic, etc. etc. etc. reasons, and if Bean Larken's parody scares/insults/disturbs you, I have no choice but to accept the deletion. It is with that in mind that we'll try something else. I had intended, from the start, for it to be a comedic mockery/ridicule of terrorism. I hadn't intended to glorify terrorism nor to scare you, and I apologize for the racial/cultural barrier incurred by the article. Now, in regards to your race, do you mean you are ethnic Pakistani, meaning you look (and are) Middle Eastern, and have Pakastani ancestors, or do you mean that you live in Pakistan itself, as an ethnic native or immigrant? I was rather confused on that. Either way, where I come from, we don't fear Osama, nor the Taliban. We want them destroyed as much as you do (due to their blatent massacreing of innocents), but their leaders and orders don't actually strike fear in us, they never really did. Since they do in you, I'll gladly start over out of respect for you, your people, and your beliefs. Now then, since we've deleted their leader, we can write a second parody in Str00del-terroism, or, we can have the TaliBEANs defect to the good side and blow things up for the Greater Good, possibly even for UnitedTerra, should that be your desire. I'm open to a new start and I apologize for the inconvienance. Also, are you ever going to put Gaseef Eal Gincari to use? I'd like to see a purpose for him someday. Since he's the president of Pakistan, and since you have connections to Pakistan yourself, why did you use more of a mocking tone for your president's parody? Do you not like him? Oh well, I still love the article. So it's agreed, we'll be doing a new start. Have a glorious day. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) No avatars That's a wikia problem - Beach and Sapphire don't display it either, on here and on CPW. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 17:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) RE: Don't bother changing - it, it would have no effect, and could be even more dangerous. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 18:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Nope, just wait till wikia fixes it. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 18:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) All skin have that problem. -- Sheepman!Stop the madness, more protests 18:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) THAT would be hard Cause IDK anything about that chiwowwowa, and i checked the parady and peryr the puffle is 'ahem" a ally of a MABEL LOVING clan, thus how can he be a parady of A KICK BUTZ SUPA AWSOME PLATIPUS AGENTZZ? --I LOVE MABEL X 21:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) VI family tree I uploaded a new image. However, it was based on the one my computer had, so the lines are messed up again (sorry) Anyways, could you straighten the lines again.? Also, I would like Cahoyer to be Steven's sister and Susan's and Oreop's mother to be related to the Aye-Ques. Thanks. Citcxirtcem 20:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Er... you were supposed to base it off the newer one with Mabel XVII... And Cahoyer is Matthew's mother, and Steven's sister, not Jenny's daughter... I'll be the one to put more relatives, you just straighten the lines. Thanks for trying. Citcxirtcem 22:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Template list thingy Can you please make me a template like this? I need it for the Deletion Missile page. Thanks. --Chub 777 was here!( Talk to MAH) 23:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) kalin I'm going to go give him a place on the VI family thing, and think that he should be Sister Alkemeshe's (or whatever) son or brother. Which sounds right to you? Citcxirtcem 00:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, since Sister Alkamesh didn't like being a nun so the rules didn't have to apply to her. Anyways, you don't need to be married to have children. And I'm only going to make Abel, and that's the end of VI members for me. Citcxirtcem 22:25, November 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Template list thingy Well, the colour of the top part should be red. And instead of gold the font colour should be green. The title should be called "Warfare". --Chub 777 was here!Talk to MAH 09:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Black Puffle Picture I got it from the mini-game, Puffle roundup. Citcxirtcem 22:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Finished Template It's fine. Also, thanks for making me a template. --Chub 777 was here!Talk to MAH 05:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Finish Chapter 3 Well, first off, what do you mean by finish chapter 3? I can't actually edit A Fanon Characters Christmas Special (I can only view source for some reason) and I already basically wrote what A Christmas Carol is in a nutshell. If you were confused on that term, what i meant was the story Willy shared was A Christmas Carol. But if you mean actually editing the Christmas Special, I can't I can only view the source, and I don't know why. So there's your explanation. Contact me if there are any further confusions. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 21:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Presidential Address to the Nation Regarding Afghanistan Ninjinian, I recall that you hail from Pakistan, so I thought I would share this with you. I'm watching our beloved Fuhrer give a speech on his plan on the war in Afghanistan. He has "pledged" to pull troops out of Iraq and return it back to the Iraqis in the summer of 2010, but is redirecting multi-thousands troops to Afghanistan. Obama plans to keep the terrorist "cancer" from spreading on Pakistan, which currently sits on its borders, so he states. He states that the Pakistani people are in the most danger by the extremists. Pakistan has been sending its S.W.A.T. teams to some place I can't pronounce in the borderlands. He wants to "strengthen" Pakistan's capacity to deal with extremists and to "support" Pakitsan's democracy and development. He referenced your nation having some sort of political corruption in your national elections, and that it mostly affects the borderlands of your state, but affected your nation nonetheless. He also stated that your nation has nukes. He said that the Terrorists are after Pakastani nukes and that he must stop them from crossing into Pakistan, calling them a "cancer". He wants to train Afghanistan forces to combat those extremists and to destroy them. He alsow wants to secure the Pakistani-Afghan border and prevent any terrorists from entering the area. He wants the people to know that America will remain a supporter of Pakistan "long after the guns have remained silent". He reassures Pakistan that 43 other nations and the U.N. are all in support of helping them, and states that he does not want to intervene in Pakastani affairs outside of counter-terrorism. I thought that you would find this important, so I relayed what I could type fast enough. I told my grandfather about you, and explained that while we mock the terrorists, you and your people leave in fear of them everyday, something that Obama repeated in saying your nation was under the biggest threat from extremists because of Pakistan's "harsh anti-terrorist policies". He states your country has nukes and that they want them. Anyway, I will pray to my God (and Jesus) that you and your nation will have peace and safety from the terrorists. Our troops have pledged their support for you and Afghanistan. I can't take Dear Leader's words seriously because he is spitting out paragraphs that the GOP has been preaching on troop increases, but I ''can'' guarentee the honesty and integrity of the U.S.A. military. Unlike Obama, the military has respect, dignity, courtesy, and has a family back home. I can promise they will be there for you, and the hearts of Americans will be too. I wish your country nothing but success, and I hope you can live in peace in your homeland. I wish you prosperity, productivity, happiness, and success in both you and Pakistan. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 02:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Watch the Obama insults, I'm supporting him...--[[User:Happyface414|☺'''Happyface☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 03:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Watch the potential GOP insults, I'm waiting for the conservative sweep in 2012. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 03:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, what if Sarah Palin is the Republican representative that year? --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 03:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) agreed Agreed. PS: did the webmaster make the wiki Blue? The border used to eb gold now its blue. --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 22:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok Well i think you should start (you ARE the expert on buisness and i dont really know how to start one, but i do know how to expand one easily cause iv done it before) --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 22:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ok and ill do you a favor for doing it, PS: i CAN keep doing the musical in mean time right? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 22:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) any favour you want I fell like someones gonna go vandalize my charecters when i saw that blog post, if you make it more "realistic" it feels like they wont. --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 22:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC) that will have to Edit Dara Surray Kiysha and Terry to because there based on him being age 20 or 21. --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 22:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thats a lil off iv seen like a 78 year old have a 27 year old idol before. --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 22:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Idea so we wont have to edit much, we make it so he had a horrible accient and had a small memory loss and thinks hes 20 and everyone thinks that to, but hes really 16 and is just big for a teen --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 22:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Contract On the following conditions. Sheepman HAS to be subject to the Stability Doctrine. I'm sorry, but he's been (almost) destabilizing this site for too long. Sheepman CAN'T exercise his usual BOSS powers. Again, he's been (almost) destabilizing this site for too long. Sheepman WILL be blocked indefinitely upon the next offense. He doesn't accept, I'm not unblocking him. He can feel like poo if he wants to, but I don't believe he has the right to be trusted by anyone until he can redeem himself. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:50, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Pakistan in the News Ninjinan, I was reading my local paper, when I found an article syndicated from the Associated Press mentioning Asif Ali Zardari and the position of power in Pakistan. I quote the exact text: PAKISTAN: ANTI-TALIBAN LAWMAKER DIES IN BLAST, by Kim Gamel - ISLAMABAD-- Pakistan's Supreme Court said Tuesday it will soon begin examining an expired amnesty covering the president and key allies. The decision launches a process that could unseat the U.S.-allied leader just as the Obama administration needs stability in Islamabad to help crack down on the Taliban. Highlighting the dangers, a suicide bomber killed an anti-Taliban lawmaker in the Swat Valley- the latest in a series of bombings as the army presses offensives in militant strongolds close to the Afghan border. '''President Asif Ali Zardari' has been under mounting pressure to resign or relenquish key powers to the prime minister and assume a ceremonial role. Those calls came to the fore with Saturday's expiration of an amnesty that had been granted to him and more than 8,000 other politicians and bureaucrats under his predecessor. A statement issued Tuesday said the Supreme Court has received petitions calling the amnesty a violation of fundamental rights. It said the court has notified all concerned parties that it will start proceedings on the cases Monday. The amnesty was part of a deal with then-President Pervez Musharraf that paved the way for former Prime Minister Benazir Bhutto to return from self-exile and take part in politics without facing cases her party said was politically motivated. Zardari took control of the party after Bhutto, his wife, died in a suicide bombing Dec. 27, wooz. The amnesty expired on Saturday. Zardari's office declined to comment on the Supreme Court decision. '' Unquote. Now, I don't know anything about your country's politics, but it seems like ol' big-boots' parodee is getting sued for unlawful actions, possibly pardoning cronies. I hope to see some good Ninjinian-Zardari conflicts in the CPFW. I'll research it. Anyway, unlike Osama, this seems good and parody-able (scandals!). No creatures will be killed in the making of any story. I prayed for you and your country today. So, this is TS, repeating all the news that's fit to repeat. I typed that whole article by hand on a cell phone. I wish your family safety, and I will continue to pray for you, Pakistan, and both your and our militaries. Have a glorious day, and I look forward to Zardari's parody appearing soon! --TurtleShroom on the road! Beep beep beep beep yeah! :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 01:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Do you agree with the Pakastani Court suing Zardari on request of the people's permissions? Is he really as loopy as the penguin we created? I will do my research when I get home. Tip Don't disable redirect creation for minor changes, like 15:20 . . Ninjinian (Talk | contribs) Warper has teleported Corai/past to Corai/Past. redirect that was supposed to be here is now sleeping with the Mullets, courtesy of Bugzy. (Capital p.) It keeps links working and it's easier. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 19:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: Penguin with Bullets That's a really good idea, but is he Str00del enough? The TaliBEANs are Str00dels, and are thus l@@pY l|k3 t3H c4pT4IN. He looks like he means business, like he is smart and he thinks lateral. That's not Str00del behavior, that's a threat. The TaliBEANs are a local threat, not a global threat, because they are, deep down, Str00dels. Now, if we can make that penguin look crazy, that may work... --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 19:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Virgin Parodies No, we're not parody Virgins, but we're going to parody the company. However, Virgin might be a bit vulgar. I want to base in the UTR, ok? Can you help with name ideas?-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well, we need to parody alot of stuff- list here Wikipedia:Category:Virgin Group. It also seems a bit Bill Gates. How about we have Richard Branson stranded in the UTR. He won't be evil like Bill Gates, or he won't use methods of evil. He will, however, try to brand companies with the name of the company. I was thinking that we call the company Metro. Ok?-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Request i made a wiki, and id be honored if you come every now then then and tell me how you like it, if you do come you'll get a auto beaucacy because well, your good at clenaign up vandalizum and grammer and stuff. --Corai was here 21:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ok and i also need help with the rules, its on my user page, go to bottom and go to "wikis i edit at" and clickt he link, the command and conquer fanon one --Corai was here 22:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Gincari and Alseef That's a REALLY good idea, Ninjinian! However, to seal such a deal, we'll have to account some personality aspects. First off, does Gincari exhibit any Baljeet tendancies? Is he pro-eastablishment, is he obbsessed with passing, with getting good grades? Does he love to learn? Etc. etc., it's a lot to consider. They need to have similarities other than national origin. Yes, I'd say do it. However, his last name is Pancholy, not Gincari. I'll fix that pretty quickly. It would be nice, so yes, let's have Gincari be his uncle. -† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 22:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks, I guess. HighTemplar 03:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) 'Tis true Yes, I is back. And the xat is because it's the name of mah new company, xatDane. --[[User:xatDane|'xatDane']] 17:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Go ahead, barely anyone views my userpage anyhow. HighTemplar 21:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: User of the Month! Wow! I can't believe I got UOTM! About the Last Sysops, I'm not sure. I may edit, but my time on here has been very small lately, as you might have noticed. You can continue with it, I may add a bit if my creative juices start to flow again. In other news, it's so hot here. Like 40 degrees. Gah...(melts) Your friend, --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-I 'gree with YOU! 05:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) PS: Merry Christmas! FCNDS Maybe the plot could be Eborpas tries to organize the Awesome Drama Orchestra to make a New Year's marching band inthe streets of Down town or something. Citcxirtcem 16:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Pronounciation Well, whatever you put on there has essentially the same pronounciation as Bureau, but it's harder to understand. "Y" as a letter can be a consonant or a vowel, and it's especially hard to understand its meaning when you place it next to a known consonant. Tell, which sounds more like the "bu" in "Bureau" -- "by" or "bee-yoo"? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 19:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) "Byoo" could be pronounced either as "bee-yoo" or "b-yuh". You don't want variable pronounciations. "Bee-yoo" defines the pronounciation much better. Besides, I'm very sure everyone here knows how to pronounce "Bureau", so I really don't get why you wanted to put that there in the first place. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 19:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You do realize that anyone could just look it up on a dictionary, which has the OFFICIAL pronounciation? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 19:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I meant an ONLINE dictionary. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 20:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Dude, it's just a dictionary visit to get the pronounciation of something. That's not traffic stealing. You sound paranoid. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 20:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) The problem is that no one can seem to agree over what the correct pronounciation is. Let it be, the pronounciation doesn't have to be there. The viewer can find it out if they don't know, woopty-doo. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 20:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) 0_0 Nothing is scary, a mabel and manny peng plush would be so cool A manny would be, BUT MABEL WOULD BE JUST TERRIFIEING!? WHY YOU THINK SOME PEOPLE HATE HER? --Corai was here : [:-). 16:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) A PICTURE Scared me, the glasses...they staare at you.....just makign you wait for a unicode insult..... --Corai was here : [:-). 20:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Reply to your message on the talk page of the not universal bureau of fiction wannabes Bad idea. I put the template and now i dont know how to edit the template.--12yz12ab Talk to me 21:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: My really long title Thanks,master of all things good like cookies and pie.(LOL)--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Also.... I have a question. Can you make your character a member of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature even if your not a rollback,sysop or bureaucrat?--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Also.... Thanks,master of all things good like cookies and pie,ruler of worlds!--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I meeet hat pop and turtleshroooooooooooom I FINALLY MET TURTLESHROOM! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES! I also met hat pop BUT I MET TURTLESHROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have you ever met em in CP? --Corai was here : [:-). 22:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Explorer 767 He is being very annoying! He keeps rollbacking my edits to the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature page that say that 12yz12ab is now head of a part of the science part of the bureau saying that you should've passed in to him first!--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Can i? is yes go sever: Snowy River Room: Cove im tyhe guy that looks like Pen Chi. ---- Sorry about that This is Mech Rider.I just wanted to say that I am sorry about that outburst of role-play between me and Corai.I just wanted to have some fun and make some friends on the wiki with my sense of humor.Mech Rider OUT!!!!!!--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 00:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: The thing that you said on my talk Ok. And did you fix the The Not Universal Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes page yet?--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Also.... I will create a new part of the science department in the bureau. It will be called the department of great inventions. These are inventors who want to help the bureau by making inventions that may come in useful.--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) And... I once did something random. I pretended to be a mwa mwa penguin in the pet shop and when i finally got picked i put on regular clothes and screamed"YOU JUST GOT A FAKE!".--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC)P.S. This was on club penguin(I think you would see it from the above.). I cant think of a title I checked the history of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature and one of the changes removed the department of great inventions and it said"maybe 12yz12ab would be head of the department of inventions in the department of mechanics."--12yz12ab Talk to me 12:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC)